On Our Way
by Zeb410
Summary: Rachel se tient toujours devant Finn dans la salle de la mairie... Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il est arrivé un malheur à Quinn... Comment réussira t-elle à ramener celle qu'elle aime auprès d'elle
1. Chapter 1

**Bon j'avais cette histoire depuis un moment... depuis ''On My Way'' à vrai dire mais j'ai un peu tardé à l'écrire et à la poster surtout... **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'empiétera pas sur ''Tout ce que je n'ai jamais dis'' et cette histoire est courte... 5 chapitres... donc Enjoy =) **

**Cette histoire est abordée complètement différemment des précédentes... je me concentre ici sur les POV des personnages et non sur la pensée unique d'un narrateur.. **

**Petit résumé, Rachel se tient dans le hall de la mairie dans l'attente de Quinn pour ce qui est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie... Elle se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas quand Quinn n'arrive pas... **

* * *

Narrateur POV

« C'est maintenant ou jamais » lance Finn à sa fiancée

Rachel lui tourne le dos pour attraper son téléphone à nouveau, elle tape rapidement un nouveau texto à l'intention de Quinn

**Où es tu ?**

Elle ne peux pas se résigner à se marier sans Quinn, elle lui a promis qu'elle serait là, qu'elle la soutiendrait malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec cette idée de mariage. Elle sait que Quinn Fabray n'a qu'une parole, si elle a promis d'être là, elle sera là. Elle veux juste attendre quelques instants pour lui permettre d'arriver.

* * *

Rachel POV

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regarde tous comme ça... C'est normal que je veuille attendre mon amie pour me marier... parce que Quinn est bien mon amie non.. enfin oui je pense qu'on est toujours amie malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous...

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'est pas encore là, est ce qu'elle aurait changé d'avis au dernier moment ? Est ce que finalement elle va me laisser tomber et me laisser affronter ce jour toute seule ? Pourquoi je dis affronter... c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie.. alors pourquoi est ce que je panique à ce point.. que ma poitrine est serrée et que je peux à peine respirer... je suppose que c'est normal.. toutes les futures mariées doivent ressentir la même chose... oui bien sur c'est normal, cela n'a rien à voir avec mes doutes et mes inquiétudes... tout est parfaitement normal !

C'est surtout Santana qui me regarde bizarrement, et puis ça veux dire quoi sa réplique _Quinn ne viendra pas.. _Bien sur qu'elle va venir, ou alors, est ce que Santana est au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ? Non impossible, elles ne sont plus aussi proches qu'avant, mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle est si longue.

Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas... j'ai un don il ne faut pas l'oublier.. je suis certaine que quelque chose ne va pas. Est ce que je dois lui envoyer un troisième message ? Non probablement pas... il faut juste que j'arrive a faire taire Finn pendant que je réfléchis.

« Je ne marierais pas sans Quinn ! Je te l'ai déjà dis Finn... alors si tu veux que ce soit tout de suite tu vas devoir t'épouser toi même ! »

Je vois le coach Sylvester lever un sourcil à ma remarque, zut j'ai oublié qu'elle s'est épousée elle même, tant pis, je ne peux pas reprendre ce que j'ai dis. Et c'est quoi l'air réjoui de mes pères, on dirait que ça leur fait plaisir que Quinn soit en retard.

Je suis sûre que quelque chose cloche...

* * *

Quinn POV

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi est ce qu'elle est là à attendre avec son téléphone à la main, qui est ce qu'on bien attendre... On est tous là, à moins... peut être qu'elle hésite.. oui ça doit être ça, elle hésite, elle se rend compte que se marier aujourd'hui avec Finn Hudson est la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Attends qu'est ce qu'elle viens de dire ? _Je ne marierais pas sans Quinn_... mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte.. elle à bu ou quoi ? Je suis là, contre mes croyances, mais je lui ai promis d'être là et je tiens toujours mes promesses, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais arrivée depuis au moins 5 minutes, bon ok je sais que j'étais en retard mais je l'ai prévenue que j'étais en chemin. Oui bien sur que je l'ai prévenue, je me souviens bien lui avoir envoyer un texto pendant que je conduisais.

Oh mais attends... il s'est passé un truc pendant que j'envoyais ce texto... comment je suis arrivée ici d'ailleurs... je ne me souviens de plus rien après ce texto...je dois être fatiguée en ce moment. Il faut dire que cela à été plutôt épuisant d'essayer de convaincre Rachel en vain de ne pas se marier, il faut dire que même si je reconnais que je suis têtue, j'ai trouvé mon maître avec Rachel. A chaque argument que j'avançais elle avait la parfaite parade, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'allais lui dire à chaque moment. Quoi que ce que je lui ai dis le jour des essayages, ça elle ne s'y attendait pas, et toc ! Quinn 1 Rachel 0 .

Bon elle attends quoi maintenant, elle veux vraiment nous jouer les divas jusqu'au bout c'est pas possible.

« Ho hé Rach... on attends quoi là ? »

Elle ne m'a pas entendue ou quoi ? « Hohohoho... Rach ! c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain là ? »

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, on dirait qu'elle ne m'entends pas.

Je m'approche d'elle et essaye de lui attraper le bras, je pousse un hurlement quand je vois ma main traverser entièrement son bras sans jamais réussir à le toucher. Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passer bordel ? Est ce que je rêve c'est ça ?

* * *

Rachel POV

J'ai froid, j'ai l'impression qu'un courant d'air vient de me traverser le bras, c'est très désagréable comme sensation. Et Finn qui me regarde toujours avec son air de chien battu, je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment énormément, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'agacer parfois.

Je vérifie à nouveau mon téléphone, toujours rien, Quinn devrait être là, maintenant je suis sûre que quelque chose est arrivé. Je commence à paniquer, Kurt remarque que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal et me prend à part.

« Il faut que tu te décides maintenant Rachel, on ne peut plus attendre Quinn »

« Non... je ne peux pas me marier... je suis persuadée que quelque chose est arrivé à Quinn... je le sais.. je le sens au plus profond de moi Kurt.. »

Je me retourne vers Finn pour lui annoncer que je ne peux pas me marier. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, à vrai dire personne ne comprend ce qui se passe, tout le monde doit penser que je fais encore un de mes caprices de divas mais je m'en fiche, Quinn comprendrait elle j'en suis sûre.

Mes pères ont un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je n'y comprend rien, je pensais qu'ils étaient heureux pour moi et qu'ils voulaient autant que moi ce mariage, oh ça y est je viens de comprendre... la fameuse psychologie inversée.. comment ont ils osés me faire ça pour une chose aussi sérieuse que mon mariage ! D'accord ça à toujours marché avec moi ce genre de procédé, mais là...je suis déçue par leur attitude... Personne n'a jamais été d'accord avec ce mariage je m'en rend compte, mais personne ne m'a rien dit... Si Quinn me l'a dit... Quinn est la seule qui à été honnête depuis le début avec moi sur ce mariage... Où es tu Quinn, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là tout de suite...

* * *

Quinn POV

Attends... qu'est ce qui se passe là... pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas toucher Rachel... pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne m'entends pas... tout à l'air bien réel pourtant... Est ce que... Oh mon dieu... ça y est je suis morte... c'est la seule explication possible... je suis morte et je suis un fantôme...

« Sérieusement Seigneur ? Le jour du mariage de Rachel ? On pourra dire que tu ne m'aura rien épargné hein ! » je crie en levant les yeux au plafond, comme si Dieu se cachait dans le lustre en Cristal de la salle

Bon... réfléchis peu mais bien Fabray... heu Rach... oui Rach... si vivante je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter ce mariage, peut être que morte j'aurai plus de chance !

Imbécile ! Comment tu veux arrêter ce mariage, personne ne peut t'entendre ni même te voir apparemment... ok... elle est où Jennifer Love Hewitt quand on a besoin d'elle hein ! Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'elle finalement on dirait... Rachel vient de dire que le mariage était annulé... je sauterais bien de joie mais c'est pas très correct non ?

La belle affaire... je suis un fantôme, je peux bien faire ce que je veux...

« Rachel ne va pas épouser Finn... youuuuuhouuuu »

Je saute partout... c'est plutôt cool de pouvoir laisser éclater sa joie alors que tout le monde tire une tête d'enterrement...

Je m'arrête rapidement... pourquoi est ce que je suis si heureuse que Rachel ne se marie pas... après tout elle a fait son choix... et en plus maintenant je suis morte alors elle devrait pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'elle aime, parce qu'elle l'aime, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre, je me souviens encore de ses paroles pendant les essayages.

_Je suis avec Rachel pour les essayages des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs et de sa robe de mariée bien évidemment. Je la regarde essayer plusieurs robes avec le même enthousiasme et le même sourire qui ne la quitte pas. J'ai tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre que ce mariage est une erreur, mais rien n'y fait, elle reste convaincue du contraire. Je n'ai plus aucuns arguments pour essayer de la dissuader, enfin si il y a bien quelque chose que je peux dire, mais à vrai dire je pense que cela ne changera pas sa décision, et que cela va même détruire l'amitié fragile qui s'installe entre nous. Au bout de deux heures d'essayage je ne tiens plus, il faut que je fasse ou que je dise quelque chose... _

_« je suis désolée Rachel... mais je ne peux pas... »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas Quinn ? » me demande Rachel sans même me regarder_

_« Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder ruiner ta vie en te mariant avec Finn Hudson ! »_

_Oh mon dieu... j'ai vraiment dis ça... il faut croire que oui vu le regard noir qu'elle me lance_

_« On en a déjà parlé Quinn... c'est mon choix.. pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas l'accepter ? »_

_C'est vrai ça pourquoi je ne peux pas l'accepter ? Qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre... parce que je t'aime Rachel et que je suis un million de fois mieux que Finn pour toi... non bien sur que non je ne peux pas lui dire ça... _

_« Parce que... parce que Finn n'est pas l'homme de ta vie Rachel... tu mérites tellement mieux que Finn »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à Finn ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait mais je l'aime et il m'aime... »_

_« NON Rachel ! Il ne t'aime pas... il ne t'aime pas comme tu mérites d'être aimée... il devrait t'encenser et non pas te tirer vers le bas... il devrait être ton plus grand fan... il devrait te vénérer... baiser le sol après ton passage... Il devrait faire de ta vie un conte de fées et pas t'imbriquer dans un mariage aussi jeune... il devrait être celui qui rampe devant toi et pas l'inverse... il devrait t'aimer autant que... »_

_« Autant que quoi Quinn ? » me demande Rachel confuse_

_« Rien... laisses tomber... »_

_Elle m'attrape le bras et me force à me retourner pour éviter de la fuir.. _

_« Quinn... va au bout de ta pensée s'il te plaît »_

_« Autant que moi Rachel ! Il devrait t'aimer comme je t'aime... » _

_Je lui crie presque dessus en disant ces mots mais elle ne réagit pas, elle me regarde et je remarque un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Est ce qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas sérieuse ? Est ce qu'elle pense que c'est juste une ruse pour qu'elle n'épouse pas Finn ? Je ne veux pas lui laisser croire ce genre de chose. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes me bouleverse, j'ai envie d'approfondir mon baiser mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je sens qu'elle me rend mon baiser... non seulement elle m'embrasse, mais elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure me quémandant un passage. J'entrouvre légèrement mes lèvres et nos langues se rencontrent, je gémis au contact de sa langue sur la mienne et il me semble bien l'entendre gémir aussi... _

_Elle attrape ma nuque et accentue son baiser... elle se rapproche de moi... nos corps n'ont jamais étés aussi proches, même pendant nos étreintes amicales... je la sent qui met tellement de passion et de désir dans ce baiser comme si c'était le premier... ou plutôt le dernier baiser de sa vie... bien sur... ça sera l'unique baiser qu'elle me donnera je m'en rend compte... _

_« Quinn... » murmure t-elle à mon oreille_

_« Je sais... »_

_« Je suis désolée... je vais épouser Finn...je l'aime... »_

Et maintenant elle viens de dire qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas, je ne comprends plus rien... Est ce que finalement... est ce qu'elle se rend compte que ce qu'elle ressent pour moi est plus fort que son amour pour Finn ? Attends ! elle se rend compte qu'elle m'aime le jour où je meurt ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

* * *

Narrateur POV

« Vous n'êtes pas morte... »

Quinn sursaute en entendant la voix qui lui parle... elle balaye la pièce du regard et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois quand elle voit un homme noir complètement vêtu de blanc devant elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte Quinn... » reprend l'homme en lui souriant

« D'abord... vous êtes qui ? Et ensuite... si je ne suis pas morte pourquoi personne ne peut me voir ou m'entendre ? »

« Je suis ta conscience... »

Quinn éclate de rire devant l'absurdité des propos de sa pseudo conscience... « pardon ? Ma conscience ? C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est une blague c'est ça... une caméra cachée c'est ça... »

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour essayer de dénicher la moindre caméra, le moindre micro qui pourrait trahir toute cette mise en scène. Elle regarde ses amis toujours réunis dans la salle qui ne font toujours pas attention à elle, elle commence à comprendre que ce n'est pas une blague quand elle voit Rachel s'effondrer dans les bras de Kurt.

Rachel est une excellente comédienne, mais ses larmes semblent bien réelles, et cela lui brise le cœur de voir la brunette dans cet état.

« Ma conscience n'est pas censée me ressembler ? Être une copie de moi ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Non... c'est une idée reçue Quinn... je suis ici pour te guider...Tu es une projection de toi même... Tu es actuellement dans le coma... et tu vas devoir faire un choix très important... soit te battre... soit mourir... Tu as l'opportunité de passer quelques temps auprès des personnes que tu aimes avant de faire ce choix... »

« Quel choix ? J'ai le choix entre mourir et vivre c'est ça ? »

« C'est un peu plus complexe que ça... il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose ici bas qui te donne l'envie de te battre pour vivre... »

* * *

Rachel POV

Je vois Kurt qui me tend les bras... je ne peux plus contenir tout ce que je ressens... je m'écroule et il m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. Quelqu'un vient de nous dire qu'un accident venait de se produire un peu plus au sud sur la route... je sais que c'est Quinn... je l'ai ressenti tout de suite... si quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner... tout est de ma faute...

Au moins Finn a eu la délicatesse de me laisser seule et d'aller se renseigner sur l'accident en question avec Monsieur Shuester, mais quand il revient, je sais que mon instinct ne m'a pas trahie, il s'agit bien de la voiture de Quinn. Elle vient d'être transférée dans un état critique à l'hôpital, et je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste... tout ce que je peux faire est continuer de pleurer dans les bras de Kurt.

Je ne sais pas exactement qui me dis qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital, mais je suis incapable de réagir... mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti... je suis incapable de sortir le moindre mot et de faire le moindre geste...

Quelque chose de bizarre se produit... je sens la présence de Quinn... j'ai l'impression de sentir son parfum... j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi... j'ai l'impression d'être dans ses bras... je frissonne en la sentant tout autour de moi... en moi...

* * *

Quinn POV

Je suis encore abasourdie par ce que je viens d'apprendre... je suis entre la vie et la mort et il me faut trouver une raison pour trouver la force de me battre... J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un de ces films de sciences fictions que Sam aime tellement...

Je fixe toujours Rachel en larme dans les bras de Kurt... je me sens désemparée devant son chagrin... j'ai envie de lui faire comprendre que je suis là, que je vais me battre, que je vais la trouver cette putain de raison de me battre...

Je me poste derrière elle, et je mime une étreinte... comme si son corps se fondait entièrement en moi... je la ressens... je ressens sa peine et cela me brise le cœur...

« Ne pleures pas mon amour... je suis là... je te promets de revenir... je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... »

Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre mais l'envie de lui parler est plus forte... je resterai près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive... même si je ne réussit pas a rester en vie je resterai près d'elle pour le reste de sa vie...

* * *

**Bon ben comme d'habitude hein... dites moi ce que vous en pensez... =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**J'adore vous retrouver à chaque nouvelle histoire... et aussi à chaque fois de découvrir des petits nouveaux... =) **

**sawfy31 : OUI tu es maso ! et OUI tu vas probablement pleurer... =) **

**AhMolly : Une petite nouvelle qui me laisse une review... merci de me lire et de m'encourager... ^^ **

**TOurn3sOL : c'est pas drôle tu étais déjà au courant de l'idée de l'histoire... mais j'aime toujours autant tes petits mots... =) **

**Comme d'habitude je ne cite pas tout le monde, mais vos messages me font toujours autant plaisir... Merci à ceux qui me suive depuis le début (Hana, Paori, Prefabsprout, et pis tous les autres...) vous êtes géniaux ! **

* * *

Quinn POV

Ça fait trois jours que Rachel ne sort pas de son lit. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et je lui parle... j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle m'entend... bien sur je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas mais ça me fait plaisir d'y croire... je lui parle de son avenir.. de notre avenir... quand je serais enfin réveillée de ce foutu coma...

D'ailleurs comment je me réveille ? C'est bien beau d'être venue me dire qu'il fallait que je trouve une raison... mais comment ? J'ai pourtant une raison valable de me réveiller... elle est allongée juste à côté de moi...

Quand Rachel pleure trop je m'éclipse... je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à faire ça... je pense que je ne le contrôle pas totalement... je suppose qu'il m'est juste trop insupportable de voir Rachel dans cet état et que mon inconscient me projette ailleurs...

Quand je sortirai du coma il faudra quand même que je pense à consulter... une projection de moi même... une conscience qui se matérialise... mon inconscient qui me transporte... Je pense que j'en ai pour des années de thérapies...

De temps en temps je me retrouve dans ma chambre d'hôpital... la première fois j'ai eu un choc de me voir allongée sur ce lit reliée à des machines... j'ai hurlé... et disparu à nouveau pour me retrouver dans la salle du Glee Club... Bon... j'ai des progrès à faire en matière de téléportation d'esprit...

J'ai réalisé certaines choses... personne ne peux me voir ou m'entendre, bon ça je l'ai compris dès le début... je ne peux avoir aucun contact physique, ça aussi je m'en étais aperçue... en revanche je peux interagir avec des choses matérielles, enfin disons que ce sont plutôt elles qui interagissent avec moi, ça je m'en suis aperçue quand Rachel à claqué la porte de sa chambre et que j'étais juste derrière... Ouch !... Bon c'est aussi ce qui me permet de pouvoir m'allonger sur le lit de Rachel juste à côté d'elle... j'ai essayé d'attraper un stylo pour pouvoir lui écrire une lettre mais sans grand succès... je suppose qu'il me faut plus d'entraînement ou de concentration...

Je reste avec Rachel quand elle reçoit de la visite, je veux m'assurer que les gens prennent soin d'elle et ne la blâme pas pour ce qui m'est arrivé... mais en fait elle est la seule à se rejeter la faute... même Finn est particulièrement doux et attentionné avec elle... Quoi ? Oui bien sur que je reste là quand Finn est présent ! Ce n'est pas... enfin... je veux juste m'assurer qu'il la traite correctement... c'est normal non ? Il n'y a bien sur aucune jalousie derrière ça... absolument aucune...

* * *

Rachel POV

Mais pourquoi est ce que personne ne veut me laisser tranquille... je veux simplement rester dans ma chambre et qu'on me fiche la paix... est ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir Quinn à l'hôpital... parce que y aller c'est comme admettre qu'elle est vraiment dans le coma et qu'il est possible qu'elle ne revienne jamais, et ça je ne peux pas, c'est tout simplement au dessus de mes forces... je ne peux pas faire mes adieux à Quinn, j'en suis incapable... Elle me manque, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là pour me dire quoi faire, qu'elle soit là pour me remuer et me dire de me lever de ce satané lit et de continuer à vivre même si elle ne revient jamais... Parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle me dirait que je dois continuer à avancer, que ma vie à moi n'est pas finie et qu'une multitude de choses m'attendent. Oui je sais qu'elle me dirait ça... mais je ne peux pas.. je ne peux pas parce qu'une partie de moi est avec elle dans son coma...une partie de moi est tout aussi endormi qu'elle...

J'ai toujours cette impression de la sentir en permanence avec moi... c'est rassurant et paniquant en même temps... quand je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste en face de moi tellement je peux la sentir... je sais bien que c'est faux, qu'elle n'est pas là, mais c'est tellement réconfortant de m'imaginer avec elle.

Je repense souvent au baiser... pendant les essayages... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Quinn m'a révélé mais d'un autre côté c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su... je n'ai pas été surprise, ni choquée... elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et elle m'a embrassée... puis je l'ai embrassée moi aussi... J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Quinn Fabray, maintenant je le sais... C'est la chose la plus envoûtante qui existe au monde... C'est doux et chaud, c'est renversant, troublant, embrasser Quinn c'est devenir la personne la plus importante de l'univers, de son univers... Embrasser Quinn c'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment depuis toujours, j'ai toujours été attirée par elle mais je ne pensais pas un jour l'embrasser ou plutôt qu'elle m'embrasse... Après ce baiser je me suis dit que Finn, Sam et Puck avait été chanceux d'avoir pu l'embrasser autant qu'ils le voulaient quand ils étaient avec elle, et j'ai commencé à être jalouse... jalouse que Finn ai pu embrasser Quinn autant de fois alors que je n'ai eu droit qu'à un seul baiser... C'est vrai, je n'ai eu qu'un seul baiser de Quinn mais c'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de tendresse et de passion en même temps, avec autant d'amour et de retenue, avec autant de désir et de respect... Comment est ce que Quinn arrive à te faire ressentir ce genre de choses avec seulement un baiser. Je me laisse aller au souvenir de ce baiser et recommence à pleurer doucement, je ressent de nouveau cette vague de froid qui me traverse à l'endroit où mes larmes coulent

* * *

Quinn POV

Si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de faire cesser les pleurs de Rachel. Je le regarde depuis 10 bonnes minutes, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et soudainement son visage s'est fermé et une larme a glissé sur sa joue... Comme d'habitude je fais comme si j'essuyais ses larmes... j'approche mon pouce de son visage et au moment ou je pense attraper la larme en question je la voit qui ferme les yeux.

Entre ses larmes elle murmure mon prénom... je lui répond à chaque fois... je lui dit que je suis là mais bien sur elle ne m'entend pas...

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée Quinn... j'ai tellement besoin de toi... »

Je la regarde complètement désemparée, je ne sais pas si je peux pleurer mais j'ai cette boule dans le ventre qui me fait souffrir le martyre à chaque fois que je la vois dans cet état...

« Je suis là Rach... je ne t'ai pas abandonnée... » je lui répond malgré tout

« Reviens... s'il te plaît Quinn reviens.. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour revenir Rachel... mais je te promets que je vais trouver »

Son corps est parcouru de sanglots alors qu'elle continue de scander mon prénom, encore une fois la voir comme ça m'est insupportable... je m'éclipse et me retrouve dans ma chambre à l'hôpital où se trouve Brittany et Santana

« Regarde San... elle pleure... Quinn elle pleure... » dit brusquement Brittany

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Britt.. elle ne peut pas pleurer, elle est dans le coma »

Je m'approche de la version de physique de moi et découvre stupéfaite qu'une larme roule sur ma joue... alors je peux pleurer... Si mon corps peut ressentir mes émotions alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Pourquoi est ce que je suis toujours bloquée ici et que mon corps refuse de se réveiller !

Et si j'essayais tout simplement d'entrer dans mon corps, je veux dire, puisque je ne suis qu'une projection, je peux très bien retourner dans mon corps non ? C'est peut être ça qui me fera revenir ! Je monte sur le lit et commence à me placer au dessus de mon propre corps, l'image me fait sourire, on dirait que je suis en train de violer ma propre intimité. Je tente le tout pour le tout et me laisse tomber sur mon corps. J'en déduis que c'est un échec cuisant que je sens mon visage rencontrer le sol !

« Merde ! Merde et merde ! »

Je continue de lancer plusieurs insultes quand ma mystérieuse conscience se matérialise à nouveau devant moi.

« Tu perds ton temps Quinn... je t'ai dis comment revenir »

« Trouver une raison de vivre ! C'est bien beau ! J'en ai une de raison de vivre, elle s'appelle Rachel et cela fait trois jours qu'elle est une vraie loque à cause de moi ! C'est elle ma raison de revenir ! »

« Est ce que tu es bien sûre de toi ? »

« évidemment que je suis sûre ! »

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu continues de t'interroger... tu n'es pas encore prête... »

« C'est quoi cette connerie ! Hé mais où vous allez ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Je t'ordonne de revenir conscience ! »

Je rêve, non mais je rêve... c'est ça qu'on appelle de l'aide ! Sur quoi je devrais m'interroger, qu'est ce qui peut bien m'échapper.

Brittany et Santana quittent finalement la chambre après m'avoir embrassé toutes les deux sur le front, il me semble même avoir vu une larme dans les yeux de Santana. Non pas elle, ils ne vont pas tous se mettre à pleurer quand même ! Je ne suis pas morte encore ! C'est vrai, je ne suis pas morte physiquement, mais je suis morte à l'intérieur, le jour où Rachel m'a dit qu'elle épouserai Finn quand même, elle à tué une partie de moi... Attends c'est ça ? Il faut que je fasse revivre cette partie de moi pour pouvoir revenir ?

Je ne peux pas... cette partie qui est morte, elle s'appelle l'espoir... l'espoir qu'un jour Rachel ressente la même chose pour moi... et cet espoir je l'ai perdu...

* * *

Santana POV

Je vais aller te sortir le Hobbit de son lit à coup de pompe dans le derrière ! Comment est ce qu'elle ose faire ça à Quinn ! Elle n'est même pas venue la voir encore, je sais qu'elle est probablement plus touchée par cet accident que nous tous, parce qu'elle continue de se sentir coupable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser Quinn pourrir dans cet hôpital sans aller la voir !

J'ai accepté d'attendre trois jours, mais là il faut qu'elle se bouge c'est plus possible !

Merde je ne me rappelle plus du nom du père qui m'ouvre la porte, et si je balance un monsieur Berry ça devrait le faire non ?

« Hey.. bonjour M. Berry... je viens voir le Ho... heu votre fille »

« Santana c'est ça ? »

« Yep.. la seule et unique »

C'est pas vrai, c'est un vrai déchet, elle est recroquevillée dans son lit, on dirait que l'usine Kleenex à décidé de faire de sa chambre son nouvel entrepôt tellement il y en a partout. J'ai peine à l'admettre mais ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état.

« Ok Berry ! Maintenant tu vas sortir de ton plumard et toi et moi on va aller faire une petite balade »

« Laisses moi Santana... »

« C'est ça... c'est ça... je te préviens que si tu n'es pas sortie de ton lit et sous la douche dans 5 min, c'est la douche que je vais amener à toi ! »

Je suis sûre qu'elle pense que je n'en suis pas capable, que dans un dernier soupçon de compassion je vais l'épargner, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas assez... c'est justement par compassion que je veux l'aider à sortir la tête du brouillard qui l'entoure

« 4 minutes Berry ! »

Elle se retourne dans son lit comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, je l'entend marmonner quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre

« 3 minutes ! »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Santana ? Tu ne m'apprécies même pas ! »

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan, mais je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf avec ma Britt... mais elle n'a pas tort... elle n'a aucune raison de penser que je l'aime bien... Quoi ? Je viens d'admettre que j'aime bien le Hobbit ? Ouais bon c'est vrai que si on fait abstraction de ses longs monologues ennuyeux et de sa prétention sans limites, elle peut être parfois agréable... j'ai bien dis parfois...

« 2 minutes ! »

Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me rendre la tâche facile... je vais quand même pas inondé son lit, dans l'état qu'elle est, elle serait capable de rester dans un lit complètement trempé, et d'attraper une pneumonie.

« 1 minutes ! »

Elle va vraiment m'obliger à faire ça je le sens... et si je la portais, elle doit pas peser plus lourd qu'un sac d'entraînement des Cheerios... c'est mieux si je la porte...

« Ok... je t'avais prévenu ! »

Je tire la couette qu'elle à sur elle en priant intérieurement qu'elle ne soit pas nue la dessous, parce que bon j'ai atteint mon seuil de tolérance pour la journée... Dieu merci elle porte un de ses horribles pyjamas molletonné avec des agneaux dessus... Sérieux Berry ? Enfin bref... elle est aussi légère qu'un sac de plume, elle essaye de se débattre mais à mon avis vu le peu qu'elle a du manger ces derniers jours, son énergie l'abandonne rapidement. J'ouvre la cabine de douche, la dépose dedans et prend le pommeau que je dirige vers elle. Je tend la main pour ouvrir l'eau mais je la voit complètement recroquevillée dans la douche en sanglotant... D'accord je peux être parfois une chienne, mais j'ai quand même un cœur malgré la croyance populaire... je ne peux pas me résoudre à ouvrir le robinet.. je repose le pommeau et m'assoit sur le bord de la douche à côté d'elle.. elle vient se mettre dans mes bras comme un petit chaton effrayé irait se blottir dans les pattes de sa mère et je la laisse pleurer contre mon épaule...

* * *

Quinn POV

Qu'est ce que vient faire Santana ici, seule surtout, pourquoi est ce que Britt n'est pas avec elle... je n'aime pas ça...

Non mais attends... je rêve ou elle est en train de la menacer si Rachel ne se lève pas... mais pour qui est ce qu'elle se prend... ce n'est pas comme ça que Rachel va réagir... cela va la braquer encore plus... Rachel a besoin de douceur et de compréhension et pas d'une brute comme Santana...

De mieux en mieux, voilà qu'elle la sort de son lit de force... non elle ne va pas la faire... merde elle va le faire...

« Lopez je vais te tuer si tu fais ça je te préviens ! Quand je sortirai du coma je vais te tuer pour avoir osé faire ça à Rachel ! »

Qu'est ce qui se passe... pourquoi elle s'arrête d'un coup... elle m'a entendu ?

« Santana ? Santana tu peux m'entendre ? »

Non elle ne m'entends pas... Rachel est dans ses bras maintenant en pleurant de plus belle... J'aimerais pouvoir être à la place de Santana et pouvoir tenir Rachel dans mes bras pour la consoler...

« Merci Santana » lui dit doucement Rachel

« Parle moi... qu'est ce qui t'arrive Berry bordel ! »

Je vois Rachel qui hésite à lui répondre mais finalement Santana se montre étonnement douce et gentille... elle lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer

« Je voudrais être à sa place... Ce n'est pas juste... ce n'est pas juste que Quinn soit dans le coma... Elle venait à mon mariage... répondait à mon sms... et maintenant elle n'est plus là... » continue doucement Rachel

« Elle est toujours là Rachel... elle va s'en sortir... Quinn est une battante tu le sais aussi bien que moi... il n'y a rien qui peut abattre Quinn Fabray crois moi... »

Wow... je ne pensais pas que Santana pensait ça de moi... ça me fait chaud au cœur de l'entendre parler de moi de cette façon... Je continue de regarder Rachel pour observer ses réactions

« Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais Santana... jamais...si je n'avais pas décidé de me marier aussi précipitamment cela ne serait jamais arrivé.. »

« Viens la voir au moins... »

« Non... non je ne peux pas... je n'ai pas la force de faire ça... la voir reliée à des machines comme ça c'est au dessus de mes forces... tu comprends... »

« C'est un peu difficile au début... mais c'est toujours Quinn » lui répond Santana en tentant de la convaincre

« NON ! Non ce n'est pas Quinn ! Quinn n'est pas un corps étendu sur un lit d'hôpital... Quinn est une fille dynamique qui avait retrouvé le sourire ces derniers mois... Quinn c'est la vie et pas ça ! Quinn c'est la fille qui m'a embrassé la semaine dernière en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et pas un corps relié à des machines ! »

Non Rach... non pas à Santana... tu ne peux pas raconter ça à Santana... s'il te plaît.. Et puis après tout si cela peut te faire du bien d'en parler...

* * *

Santana POV

Attends... j'ai bien entendu là... Rachel viens de me dire que Quinn l'a embrassée la semaine dernière en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait... A quel moment j'ai raté un truc moi ? Je pensais pourtant avoir un super Gaydar, après tout j'ai bien démasqué Karofsky quand même... Elle cache bien son jeu Fabray... Qui aurait cru qu'elle en pincerait pour le Hobbit...

« Quinn t'a embrassé ? »

« Oui... aux essayages »

« Wooooooooooow »

« Je l'ai embrassée aussi... et juste après je lui ai dis que j'aimais Finn et que j'allais l'épouser quoi qu'il arrive »

« Re woooooooow »

« C'est bon change de vocabulaire Santana »

« Non mais Woooooooooow quoi... »

De mieux en mieux... Berry a aussi embrassé Quinn... bon j'ai un problème avec mon super pouvoir ou quoi ? Ça veut dire que Berry en pince aussi pour Fabray ? Non impossible... elle n'aurait pas accepté de se marier avec Finnocence sinon... parce que honnêtement quand tu as le choix entre le foie gras et le pâté de foie, le choix est rapidement fait quand même.

« Pourquoi tu as embrassé Quinn ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser... depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue... »

« ça sonne un peu gay ce que tu me dis là »

« Je ne sais pas... je ne me suis jamais posé la question... je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser une autre fille que Quinn...Je veux dire, elle est magnifique, tout le monde à du avoir envie de l'embrasser au moins une fois »

« Je confirme... et elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ? »

« Oui... je crois qu'elle était sincère... je sais reconnaître quand Quinn ment... »

« Et qu'est ce que ça t'a fait ? Tu ne t'ai pas posé de questions ? Tu ressens quoi toi pour elle ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réagi... Quinn est mon amie...et j'aime Finn, je l'ai toujours su... »

* * *

Quinn POV

Je suis surprise que Santana n'ai pas encore éclater de rire ou dit quelque chose de désagréable... à vrai dire, on dirait même qu'elle essaye réellement de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer ce jour là... J'ai même l'impression qu'elle essaye d'aider Rachel

Quoi ? Rachel vient de dire qu'elle avait toujours voulu m'embrasser ? Si j'avais eu connaissance de cette information, il y a longtemps que j'aurais saisi ma chance et que je l'aurai embrassée... au moins Rachel ne met pas en doute mes sentiments, c'est une bonne chose, elle sait que j'ai été sincère avec elle...

Qu'est ce qui se passe... je me sens bizarre soudainement... j'ai des vertiges et je suis obligée de me retenir contre le mur... j'ai l'impression qu'un tourbillon est autour de moi et que je vais être aspirée d'une minute à l'autre... Qu'est ce que Rachel viens de dire ? Quinn est mon amie... j'aime Finn... je l'ai toujours su...

« Quinn... tu es à un moment déterminant... »

« T'arrive au bon moment toi ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout chamboule autour de moi ! »

« Tu es en train de mourir Quinn... »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas mourir... »

* * *

Narrateur POV

Le médecin recommence le massage cardiaque, tout le monde s'agite autour de lui pour essayer de sauver Quinn

« Préparez les palettes ! »

Une infirmière arrive avec un chariot derrière elle, elle met en route en appareil et tend les deux palettes au médecin

« Un... deux...trois... on décharge ! »

Le corps de Quinn se soulève et retombe aussi rapidement... la courbe de son rythme cardiaque reste toujours plate

« On recommence... un... deux...trois... on décharge ! »

Le même phénomène se reproduit sans aucun résultat

« Allez Quinn ! Reviens avec nous ! Un... deux... trois... on décharge ! »

...

Au même moment dans la salle de bain de Rachel, Santana et la brunette sont toujours en pleine conversation... La projection de Quinn continue de se retenir contre le chambranle de la porte...

« Je ne veux pas mourir... pas maintenant...... aide moi Rachel » crie Quinn dans l'espoir d'être entendue

Rachel se relève précipitamment sous le regard inquisiteur de Santana

« Quinn » murmure Rachel

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demande Santana affolée par la tête de Rachel

« Il se passe quelque chose... il se passe quelque chose... »

Rachel passe la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre et sent toujours la même vague de froid la traverser

« Rach... je suis là... aide moi... » pleure Quinn

« Quinn... tu es là ? Quinn... dis moi que tu es là... »

Quinn sent sa confiance revenir un peu en entendant les paroles de Rachel, elle cherche quelque chose à faire pour faire comprendre à Rachel qu'elle est présente... Elle lutte contre le tourbillon qui tente de l'aspirer et fait quelques pas dans la chambre... elle s'écroule contre la chaise de bureau de Rachel la faisant basculer sous les yeux incrédules de Santana et Rachel

« Quinn... je savais que tu étais là... je le savais... il y a ce lien entre nous qui ne ment pas.. »

« Ok... ça devient flippant là... » dit Santana en reculant dans la salle de bain

…

« On a un rythme ! Elle est revenue ! » déclare le médecin en posant les palettes sur le chariot à coté de lui...

* * *

**Je n'ai pas voulu vous laisser dans le doute... c'était vraiment trop cruel... =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 3... plus que deux après celui ci... Ce chapitre est assez fleur bleue.. mais j'avais besoin de ça quand je l'ai écris... =) **

**Mxelle Juuw : Ravie que tu sois soulagée.. je n'ai pas voulu être sadique sur celle ci... ^^**

**Kennedy : Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise pour écrire de la science fiction, c'est sorti de mon imagination débordante... mais ravie que cela te plaise … =) **

**Ecila-b : Merci... je n'ai pas d'autres mots... ^^ **

**Merci à vous tous qui me laissez des reviews... **

* * *

Quinn POV

C'est l'expérience la plus désagréable de ma vie... J'ai bien cru que j'allais être aspirée... C'est en entendant Rachel que j'ai trouvé la force de résister. Elle a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais là.. qu'il y avait un lien entre nous.. et qu'elle le sentait... Rachel vient de me sauver la vie... Bon ok, je ne suis pas encore sortie du coma, mais au moins je sais que Rachel peut me faire revenir... Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut me ramener à la vie c'est elle...

Santana à l'air complètement paniquée, si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur moi aussi, j'en rirais tellement son visage est crispé par la peur. D'accord, j'admets, faire tomber la chaise de bureau de Rachel n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai été capable de faire... et puis surtout ça a marché !

Reste plus qu'à trouver comment communiquer avec Rachel maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis là, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avant... ça m'a épuisée de lutter contre la mort... j'ai l'impression que ma tête est dans du coton et que mes idées ne sont pas très claires... J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit débriefing avec ma conscience aussi... elle n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle décidément !

« Hé Ho ! Y a quelqu'un ! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin... alors ramène toi tout de suite ici ! Faut qu'on ai une petite conversation d'esprit à conscience ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Quinn ? »

« Ok... c'était quoi ça ? »

« Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque et tu as failli mourir »

« Ouais... ouais... ça j'ai compris... mais la question c'est pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dis... tout dépend de toi... quand tu as entendu Rachel dire que tu n'étais qu'une amie et qu'elle aimait Finn, tu as perdu toute envie de te battre »

« Attends... je ne vais quand même pas frôler la mort à chaque fois que Rachel dit qu'elle aime Finn... parce que ça risque d'arriver plusieurs fois par jour... tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

« C'est toi qui fais ça Quinn... tu es la seule à pouvoir agir contre ça »

« Fuck ! Ce n'est pas juste une expression quand je dis que son amour pour Finn me tue... »

« Tu es sur la bonne voie Quinn... tu as réussi à lutter... tu trouveras comment revenir... »

« Sur la bonne voie ? Il faut que je trouve mon chemin c'est ça ? »

« Votre chemin... »

Que je trouve notre chemin ? A Rachel et moi ? Ben il est déjà tout tracé notre chemin...elle aime Finn et l'aimera toujours, donc je vais mourir...

* * *

Rachel POV

Je savais que Quinn était là... je l'ai sentie depuis le jour de l'accident... je le savais qu'elle ne m'abandonnerai pas... si seulement je pouvais la voir ou lui parler... mais attends, moi je ne peux peut être pas, mais elle peut sûrement me voir ou m'entendre... Oui forcément puisqu'elle m'a fait un signe... elle doit forcément me voir...

Oh mon dieu... et tout ce que je lui ai montré depuis 3 jours est pitoyable, elle doit penser que je suis pitoyable... il faut que je me reprenne... il faut que je sois forte pour elle... je ne peux plus continuer de m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Elle à peut être besoin d'aide... Elle doit être effrayée par ce qui lui arrive et moi je n'ai fait que pleurer pendant tout ce temps... mais comment est ce que je peux être aussi égoïste ! Elle est là quelque part complètement paumée et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider...

« Quinn... je suis là... je suis tellement désolée si tu savais... je suis désolée pour l'accident, pour cette stupide idée de mariage... je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que tu étais avec moi, même si j'en avais l'intime conviction... je suis désolée de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que pleurer pendant ces trois jours... je vais trouver un moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec toi je te promets... je te promets d'être là pour toi... je ne vais pas t'abandonner à nouveau Quinn »

Si je n'étais pas aussi focalisée sur Quinn, je prendrais une photo de la tête de Santana, parce que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle que sa tête en ce moment... On dirait qu'elle vient de voir un fantôme... Quoi que c'est presque le cas, sauf que Quinn ne peut pas être un fantôme puisqu'elle n'est pas morte...donc elle est quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est flippant finalement... peut importe ce qu'est Quinn, elle est là... et je commence à retrouver un peu de courage pour pouvoir l'aider et affronter tout ça...

« Santana... je vais prendre une douche... et j'aimerais que tu me conduises à l'hôpital voir Quinn après si tu es toujours d'accord »

Deuxième photo à prendre... elle n'ouvre même pas la bouche, elle remue la tête affirmativement en regardant ma chambre comme si c'était la chambre des horreurs.

« Tu sais quoi... je vais t'attendre dans ma voiture... » finit elle par dire

* * *

Santana POV

Nom de dieu... c'était quoi ça ? C'est décidé j'arrête les cocktails improvisés de Puckerman ! Ouais ça doit être ça... j'ai halluciné... ça ne s'est pas produit... Déjà entendre que le Hobbit et Fabray se sont embrassées c'est déjà dans le domaine du surnaturel... ça y est j'y suis... je suis en plein rêve... je vais me réveiller bientôt dans mon lit à côté du corps de rêve de Brittany et je vais bien me marrer parce que tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve !

Et si c'est pas un rêve, merde... si c'est pas un putain de rêve... ça veux dire que Quinn était vraiment dans la chambre de Berry et qu'elle a fait tomber cette chaise... On a basculé dans une autre dimension ou quoi ?

Merde... Berry revient déjà... elle nous l'a joué douche express c'est pas possible... ça fait quoi.. à peine 5 minutes que je suis dans ma voiture...

« Merci de m'avoir attendue Santana... j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue... mais il me faut un minimum de 45 minutes pour me préparer.. je suis désolée, je ne sais pas faire plus vite »

Quoi ? 45 minutes... ça fait 45 minutes que je suis dans ma voiture à l'attendre... ok c'est définitif, il y a quelque chose qui déconne chez moi aujourd'hui c'est pas possible autrement... déjà attendre 45 minutes c'est un truc que je ne ferais jamais... même pas pour Britt... alors pour le Hobbit encore moins...

Je fais quoi maintenant... est ce que je lui parle de ce qui vient de se passer ou j'attends qu'elle m'en parle... Parler de quoi d'ailleurs... d'une chaise qui est tombée... si ça se trouve c'était juste un coup de vent... mais oui bien sur... pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt... c'était juste un coup de vent... dans une chambre avec porte et fenêtre fermées... Faut que j'appelle Britt... non mauvaise idée... Britt serait la première à m'embarquer dans ce genre de délire... A qui je peux en parler alors... tout le monde va penser que j'ai complètement pété un câble... Berry... il ne reste que Berry... elle était là après tout...

« Heu... Berry... »

« Oui Santana ? »

« On est d'accord pour dire que ni toi ni moi n'avons fait tomber cette chaise n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur Santana... c'était Quinn... »

« Ouais... évidemment que c'était Quinn... expliques moi juste un petit truc... comment Quinn a pu faire ça depuis son lit d'hôpital dans le coma ? »

« Je ne sais pas Santana... mais je sais que c'était elle... »

« Ok... fais moi une faveur Berry... ne parle de ce truc à personne OK ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... je ne dirais à personne que tu as peur d'un peu de surnaturel »

« QUOI ? Je n'ai peur de rien Berry ! Que les choses soient claires ! Et si tu ouvres ta bouche à propos de ça tu vas manger de la bouillie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours vu que je t'aurai cassé toutes les dents ! Compris ? »

* * *

Quinn POV

J'attends dans ma chambre d'hôpital... je sais que Rachel est décidée à venir me voir... j'aurai voulu pouvoir la retenir... je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça... je ne veux pas qu'elle ai l'image cette image de moi... Je veux qu'elle continue à penser à moi comme la fille belle et dynamique qu'elle a décrit à Santana, et pas comme ce corps inanimé qui ne me ressemble absolument pas...

Pourquoi est ce que Santana n'entre pas avec elle... elle devrait être là à ses côtés pour la soutenir et au lieu de ça elle l'a laisse gérer seule le fait de me voir comme ça... Elle referme doucement la porte comme si elle avait peur de me réveiller... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable... même la façon dont elle se défait de sa veste pour la poser délicatement sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Elle reste debout pendant plusieurs minutes observant les machines auxquelles je suis reliée avant de s'approcher de moi et de glisser sa main dans la mienne...

* * *

Rachel POV

Elle est si belle... même allongée là reliée à ces machines elle reste la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu... on dirait un ange qui dort...

C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais... je prends sa main dans la mienne et je m'assois sur le rebord de son lit... Il faut que je dises quelque chose... je me sens stupide tout d'un coup... je ne sais même pas si elle peut m'entendre...

« Quinn... je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt... j'ai été... comment dire... j'étais anéantie Quinn... mais aujourd'hui tu m'as donné le courage de sortir de mon lit et de venir te voir... tu m'as sauvée aujourd'hui Quinn... alors c'est à mon tout de te sauver... Oh bien sur je ne suis pas médecin, donc je ne peux pas te guérir, bien qu'il n'y ai en fait aucun traitement pour guérir du coma, puisque ce n'est pas une maladie comme tu le sais bien évidemment... je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre en fait.. j'aimerais pouvoir prendre le Poudlard Express, allez voir Hermione et lui demander de te fabriquer une potion magique pour te sortir du coma, mais malheureusement la vie ne ressemble pas à Harry Potter, ou plutôt heureusement, imagine un monde comme celui ci ici à Lima...

Pourtant les comparaisons sont faciles à trouver... Bien sur tu serais Hermione, parce c'est la plus jolie et la plus intelligente... ou peut être que tu serais Harry, parce que tout comme lui la vie ne t'a pas épargnée... Finn et Puck seraient les jumeaux Weasley... Coach Sylvester serait celle dont on doit pas prononcer le nom... Monsieur Shue serait Dumbledore... Brittany serait Luna Lovegood évidemment et Santana serait Sirius Black parce qu'on pense tous qu'elle est méchante au début mais quand on apprend à la connaître on sait que c'est faux... moi je serais Ginny, un talent et une force qui s'est développée au fur et à mesure des années... oui je sais... Ginny est amoureuse de Harry depuis leur rencontre, donc si tu es Harry cela veux dire que... Mais tu n'es pas Harry, parce que si tu étais lui tu ne serais pas là...dans le coma... hein Quinn... et je ne serais pas là à te raconter toutes ces stupidités au sujet d'Harry Potter.

Bref... tout ça pour te dire que je ne sais pas comment t'aider... mais que je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner... plus jamais Quinn... »

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de raconter tout ça... si vraiment elle m'entend, elle va vraiment penser que j'ai perdu l'esprit... je voudrais juste qu'elle se réveille.. qu'elle me regarde et me lance son sourire éblouissant... je voudrais juste qu'elle revienne...

« Reviens Quinn s'il te plaît... tout le monde à besoin de toi... J'AI besoin de toi... je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te serrer encore une fois dans mes bras.. »

* * *

Quinn POV

Si j'étais Harry tu serais ma Ginny... si j'étais Hermione tu serais mon Ron... Oui tu pourrais être Ron, courageux, toujours là pour ses amis, un peu décalé parfois mais toujours drôle... Tu es définitivement Ron mais en beaucoup plus sexy...

Ne pleures pas encore Rach s'il te plaît... moi aussi j'aimerais te tenir dans mes bras... juste une dernière fois... j'aimerais sentir la douceur de tes bras autour de mon cou... juste sentir ton corps contre le mien... et te tenir pour l'éternité contre moi...

Toi tu peux au moins me toucher... même si ce n'est qu'un corps inanimé que tu touches... mais moi...moi... à chaque fois que j'essaye de te toucher je passe à travers toi... je dois juste me contenter de te regarder... de t'écouter... et je ne peux rien faire... je ne peux rien faire pour atténuer ta peine Rach... Est ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'être là devant toi impuissante... te voir souffrir à ce point et ne rien pouvoir faire... est ce que tu imagines à quel point j'ai envie que tu puisses me voir juste une fois...

Non... ne pleures pas...

Et si j'essayais encore une fois de lui faire un câlin... je commence à m'habituer à la frustration de ne pas pouvoir la toucher... mais peut être qu'elle peut le sentir si moi je ne peux pas...

Elle frissonne... je pose mes bras autour d'elle et je la vois frissonner... comme à chaque fois que j'essaye de la toucher... C'est ça.. elle doit me sentir... il n'y a pas d'autres explications...

« Quinn... tu es là... » je l'entends murmurer avec soulagement

« Bien sur que je suis là mon amour... je ne te quitte jamais... » je répond machinalement

« Tu es toujours avec moi... tu l'as toujours été... »

« Oui j'ai toujours été là Rachel... »

« Je sais que c'est toi qui me donne tous ces frissons... parce que je ressentais déjà les mêmes frissons quand tu étais là physiquement... quand je te croisais dans un couloir... quand tu me souriais... quand j'étais dans tes bras... »

« Oh Rach... la première fois que j'ai compris ce que ces frissons voulaient dire si tu savais à quel point j'ai paniqué... je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé... mais petit à petit je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.. je pense que ça a commencé quand tu m'as empêché de révéler le truc entre Shelby et Puck... Tu as toujours été mon ange gardien... tu as toujours été là pour moi... Et quand tu m'a parlé du mariage j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... parce que attendre gentiment que tu te rendes compte que Finn est un abruti n'était pas le meilleur plan que j'ai eu hein... »

« J'aurais du t'écouter Quinn... je n'aurais jamais du accepter la demande en mariage de Finn... enfin pas tout de suite... tu avais raison.. on est beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier... D'autant plus que tu serais là avec moi si je n'avais pas accepté... Tu serais là et... et tout serait différent... »

« Si tu n'avais pas accepté je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu un jour le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments... je serais toujours en train de mourir d'amour secrètement pour toi... »

« Mais d'un autre côté si je n'avais pas accepté tu ne m'aurai jamais embrassée... et juste pour ce baiser je ne regrette pas... tu m'as donné le plus beau baiser de ma vie Quinn... »

Est ce que Rachel vient de dire que je lui ai donné le plus beau baiser de sa vie ? Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'elle avait aimé... Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de la prétention... c'est juste que je l'ai senti quand elle m'a rendu mon baiser... je l'ai senti qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi et qu'elle me donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir dans ce baiser...

« C'était aussi mon plus beau baiser Rach... le seul qui ai vraiment compté... »

« Pour ça aussi je voudrais que tu reviennes Quinn... je voudrais t'embrasser encore une fois... je veux faire les choses bien cette fois ci... t'offrir un vrai baiser... pas un baiser précipité alors que je suis dans ma robe de mariée...je veux ressentir encore une fois ce que tu m'as fait ressentir en m'embrassant... »

J'ai la tête qui tourne... non ça ne va pas recommencer... je ne vais pas encore faire un arrêt cardiaque... non pas maintenant... pas au moment ou Rachel me dit qu'elle veux m'embrasser... Elle est encore passée où cette satanée conscience !

« Tout va bien Quinn je suis là »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois que tu es en train de trouver la force de revenir »

« Comment ça revenir ? Tu veux dire... retrouver mon corps... et me réveiller c'est ça ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui... »

« Tu ne parles jamais autrement que de manière vague ? J'ai besoin d'informations concrètes là ! »

« Je ne suis que ta conscience... c'est toi qui à les réponses... »

« Heyyyyyy... On est pas dans Matrix là... dis moi ce que je dois faire ! »

« Fais ce que ton cœur te dit...et tu trouveras votre chemin »

* * *

Narrateur POV

Alors que Quinn se livre à une joute verbale avec sa conscience, Rachel tient toujours la main du corps de Quinn dans la sienne. Elle la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et Quinn sent la pièce tout autour d'elle qui commence à tourner de plus en plus vite. Seules Rachel et son corps reste immobiles. Elle à l'impression qu'elle est enfin prête à retourner dans son corps quand soudainement tout s'arrête.

Finn entre dans la chambre de Quinn et offre un sourire à Rachel toujours assise sur le rebord du lit.

« Hey... je ne savais pas que tu étais là » dit il en donnant un baiser à sa fiancée

« Santana m'a emmenée » répond Rachel sans même répondre à son baiser

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? Je t'aurais accompagné »

« Parce que ce n'était pas prévu Finn... Santana est venue me voir... et puis ça c'est décidé comme ça... »

« Oh...je suis content que Santana ai réussi à te sortir de ta chambre... » reprend Finn vexé de ne pas y être parvenu depuis 3 jours

« C'est Quinn qui m'a fait sortir de mon lit... pas Santana »

« Oui bien sur... » répond Finn sans être certain d'avoir tout compris « ça tombe bien que tu sois là... il faudrait qu'on parle Rach »

« C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire je pense Finn... on est en train de parler là »

« Oui.. mais je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de particulier... »

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on ai une conversation ici dans la chambre de Quinn ? Devant Quinn ? »

« Et bien... c'est pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment nous entendre hein... »

« Des études montrent que les patients dans le coma sont conscient de ce qui les entoure malgré leur incapacité à communiquer et bouger... donc si Quinn peut nous entendre »

« Oh... »

« Oh.. ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre Finn ? Oh... ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde Rach... je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionne le coma...je ne suis pas médecin.. » répond le jeune homme blessé par la remarque de sa fiancée

« Ça fait trois jours que ton ex petite amie... qui est aussi je pense ton amie.. est dans le coma et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de faire quelques recherches ? Tu sais comment ça fonctionne un moteur de recherche non ? Tu tapes ce que tu veux savoir et tu as des réponses... c'est aussi simple que ça » répond Rachel agacée sous le regard de Quinn qui ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire

« Hé... mais qu'est ce qui te prend Rach ? Pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as eu la stupidité de me demander en mariage voilà ce que tu as fait ! Si tu ne m'avais jamais demandé en mariage, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation dans la chambre de Quinn ! Parce que Quinn ne serait pas à l'hôpital... elle n'aurait jamais eu cet accident et elle serait parmi nous ! Voilà ce que tu as fait Finn ! »

Quinn affiche un sourire radieux devant l'attitude aussi révoltée de Rachel « Bien joué Rach ! Vas y dis lui ces quatre vérités qu'on en finisse ! »

« Hey Berry... Tu vas un peu loin là... ce n'est la faute de personne si Quinn a eu un accident... ni la tienne, ni celle de Finn ok ! Alors maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi et on va aller boire un petit café » dit Santana qui était entrée dans la chambre se doutant que des tensions entre les deux tourtereaux surviendraient.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà... mon côté fleur bleue s'est bien exprimé ici je dirais... j'espère que ça vous à plu... =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant dernier chapitre... =) **

**TOurn3sOL : A ton avis pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique... mouhahaha**

**Jessy03 : Je suis ravie que mon côté fleur bleue t'ai plu... ^^ **

**Paori : Continues de me dire que tu m'aimes... j'adore ça... =) **

**Je veux bien aller chercher Whoopi mais elle n'était pas dispo à ce moment là..**

**J'ai très envie que tu écrives cette histoire où Santana torture Finn, ça pourrait être quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant... Et pour ta question sur les chapitres et bien je t'ai déjà répondu en fait... ^^ **

* * *

Narrateur POV

Rachel et Santana sont assises à une table dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital après avoir laissé Finn en plan dans la chambre de Quinn. Santana essaie de comprendre les raisons du comportement de la petite brunette envers son fiancé mais Rachel reste évasive et ne donne que peu d'explications

« C'est à cause du baiser avec Quinn c'est ça ? » demande Santana dans un dernier espoir de la faire parler

« Oui... Non... enfin j'en sais rien... » répond la brunette en buvant machinalement une gorgée de café

« A cause de ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure chez toi ? A propos d'un lien entre Quinn et toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...ce n'est pas récent... je me suis toujours sentie connectée avec Quinn... je savais quand elle était triste... quand elle avait besoin d'aide... quand elle avait besoin de moi... »

« T'es flippante Berry »

« Chuut... Finn arrive »

Finn s'approche de la table des deux jeunes filles un peu penaud, il est surpris de trouver sa fiancée et Santana en pleine conversation sans se crier dessus ou s'insulter

« Depuis quand vous êtes amies ? » demande t-il

« Berry et moi on est pas amies Finnocence ! On est toutes les deux concernées par le sort de Quinn c'est différent... D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fout là ? J'ai été trop subtile pour toi quand j'ai proposé un café à Rachel... T'as pas compris que c'était pas le moment de lui parler ? » répond Santana avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix

« Laisse Santana... ça va aller... je te rejoins en bas si tu veux bien » répond Rachel en adressant un sourire timide à la latina

« En fait tu peux t'en aller Santana... je ramènerai Rachel chez elle » reprend Finn avec satisfaction

« Non Finn... je préfère que Santana me raccompagne... » dit Rachel sans aucune autre alternative

« Ok... je retourne voir Quinn... Dis moi quand t'es prête Berry » répond Santana en s'éloignant.

Finn observe Rachel pendant de longues secondes qui semblent durer plusieurs minutes avant de prendre la parole

« On peut parler Rach ? »

« Je t'écoute... » répond Rachel en le dévisageant

« Voilà... Cela concerne mon avenir... enfin notre avenir... Burt m'a proposé de devenir son associé au garage et j'ai accepté » dit Finn tellement rapidement qu'il n'est pas sur que Rachel ai bien tout compris

« Quand ? » demande t-elle sans détourner le regard

« Comment ça quand ? Et bien après le lycée... » répond Finn confus

« NON ! Quand te l'a t-il proposé ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines... » répond Finn en baissant le regard

« Avant ou après la demande en mariage ? »

« Heu... avant... »

« Tu plaisantes Finn ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes ! Tu m'as proposé de t'épouser alors que tu savais très bien que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi à New York ! A quoi tu pensais? Tu pensais pouvoir me retenir ici en te mariant avec moi c'est ça ? »

« Non... bien sur que non... j'ai juste penser que si tu n'étais pas prise à NYADA on aurait au moins une porte de sortie tu vois... »

« Si je ne suis pas prise ? Tu penses que je pourrais ne pas être prise ? »

« Rachel... arrête de crier tout le monde nous regarde »

« J'en ai rien à faire que les gens me regarde Finn ! Ce qui me préoccupe là tout de suite c'est l'image que mon fiancé à de moi ! »

« Écoutes... je voulais juste dire que si tu es prise... et bien on se verra pendant les vacances et les week end... et que si tu n'es pas prise et bien cela ne change rien... j'ai un travail »

« Ça ne change rien si je ne suis pas prise ? Est ce que tu t'entends parler ? Ça change toute ma vie si je ne suis pas prise Finn ! Et c'est ça que tu veux pour notre mariage ? Se voir le week end et pendant les vacances ? Pendant combien d'années Finn avant que tu ne viennes me rejoindre à New York ? »

« Non t'as pas compris Rach... Une fois que ta carrière sera lancée tu pourras revenir vivre à Lima avec moi... et aller à New York juste pour ton travail »

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas que je ne veux plus jamais vivre à Lima ? J'appartiens à New York Finn et une fois là bas je ne reviendrais pas vivre ici »

« Et si moi j'appartiens à Lima ? » dit Finn très énervé

« Alors je pense qu'on a un problème... et quelque part je suis contente que le mariage ai été repoussé... parce que si nous en sommes encore à discuter d'où nous devons vivre plus tard, il est clair que nous ne sommes pas prêts pour être mariés » répond Rachel très calmement « d'autant plus que tu as accepté la proposition de Burt sans m'en parler... et avant de me demander ma main... »

« Mais... c'est parce que... »

« Non... ne dis plus rien s'il te plaît... j'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles maintenant... je veux être seule... »

Finn lance un dernier regard à Rachel avant de se lever et de quitter la cafétéria, laissant derrière lui sa fiancée assaillie de nombreux doutes.

* * *

Rachel POV

Je suis toujours le choc de la déclaration de Finn et de ma conversation avec Santana sur le chemin du retour. Elle a réussi à me faire admettre que mon baiser avec Quinn représentait bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer... je sais que Santana a toujours été perspicace, mais à ce niveau là, cela relève de la divination plus que de la perspicacité.

Je suis contente d'être allée voir Quinn, malgré le désastre de ma conversation avec ''mon fiancé'', au moins je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir à propos de lui... J'attends que mes pères soient partis pour pouvoir parler avec Quinn, parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis folle en parlant toute seule, et c'est pour l'instant le seul moyen que j'ai de communiquer avec elle...je sais qu'elle est là, je la sens... tout comme je l'ai sentie à l'hôpital.. J'entends enfin la porte de l'entrée se fermer et je peux enfin être moi même...

« Je ne sais pas comment entrer en contact avec toi Quinn... il faudrait qu'on arrive à pouvoir communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre.. je sais que tu m'entends, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour que toi tu puisses me parler... parce que faire tomber des chaises n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'avoir une conversation, enfin disons que ça risque d'être un peu difficile pour te comprendre... malgré mes multiples talents, celui de décrypter le langage des chaises qui tombent n'en fait pas partie.. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te garantis pas le résultat... je suis même quasiment sûre que cela va être une catastrophe... d'autant plus que ma chaise risque de casser à force de tomber, et qu'ensuite nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de communication... Bon attends... je coupe mon téléphone... ça fait trois que Finn m'appelle et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler en ce moment après ce qu'il m'a dit à l'hôpital... non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a osé me dire... tu l'as entendu me dire que je devais revenir vivre avec lui à Lima quand ma carrière sera lancée..

Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien entendu Quinn, je sais que tu étais là... je t'ai sentie... tu avais raison, bien sur tu avais raison... tu as toujours raison... Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour me soutenir, je ne sais pas moi renverser une table ou quelque chose... ou faire tomber Finn de sa chaise... oui ça aurait été drôle que tu le fasses tomber de sa chaise... mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore ce genre de pouvoir... mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi.. tu n'as pas de pouvoir, tu es...tu es quoi d'ailleurs Quinn ? »

Mais pourquoi je continue de lui raconter n'importe quoi au lieu de me concentrer sur un moyen de communiquer avec elle...il faut que je me concentre cinq minutes et que je sois rationnelle... Bien sur, parce que qu'il faut être rationnelle pour trouver un moyen de communiquer avec un esprit, c'est tout a fait rationnel ça.. Rachel concentre toi un peu... Mais bien sur.. pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt...

« Quinn... essaye de faire un bruit... n'importe quoi mais juste faire un bruit, frappe à la porte ou sur le bureau, ou je ne sais quoi »

Pourquoi elle ne fait rien, elle est là pourtant, alors pourquoi elle ne fait pas un bruit, peut être qu'elle ne peut pas, peut être qu'elle peut juste déplacer des objets... si seulement je pouvais l'entendre tout simplement... tout serait tellement plus simple...

« Bon... ça n'a pas l'air de marcher... je ne sais pas quoi faire Quinn... tu dois m'aider un peu là... montre moi comment communiquer avec toi »

* * *

Quinn POV

Mais pourquoi est ce que cela ne fonctionne pas... pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas a produire le moindre son...j'ai beau taper sur la porte, sur le bureau, mais rien n'y fait... je vais finir par me démonter le poignet qu'elle n'aura toujours rien entendu... Je voudrais réussir à communiquer avec toi aussi Rachel, mais je n'y arrive pas... ça ne fonctionne pas...

Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour attirer son attention... pour lui faire savoir que j'essaie au moins... la chaise, il ne reste plus que la chaise... si j'arrive à la faire tomber à nouveau elle comprendra qu'au moins j'essaie d'entrer en contact avec elle aussi..

Yeaaaaaaaaaah... je suis la championne du monde du tombé de chaise... oh mon dieu j'ai fait peur à Rachel... je vais lui faire faire une crise cardiaque si je continue à faire ce genre de chose... il faut absolument que j'arrive à trouver un autre moyen, je n'ai pas le choix... si je réessayais le stylo, peut être qu'en me concentrant j'arriverais au moins à le soulever...

« Ce n'est pas la solution Quinn »

« Bordel... tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu débarques... j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! »

« Tu perds ton temps en essayant de communiquer avec Rachel... le but n'est pas que tu restes prisonnière de cet état mais que tu arrives à te réveiller »

« J'ai compris merci ! Mais peut être que si je peux communiquer avec Rachel je pourrais lui faire comprendre qu'elle peux me réveiller »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne... Elle doit trouver en elle l'amour qui te permettra de revenir... et tu ne peux pas la guider dans ce sens... l'amour n'a pas de guide »

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette conscience... avec ses grands airs supérieurs et ses discours moralisateurs... mais pour qui elle se prend ?

* * *

Narrateur POV

Rachel se réveille après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Quinn sans succès... Elle sent la présence de la blonde à côté d'elle et cela ne la réconforte qu'à moitié, après sa douche elle se recouche sur le lit en sachant que Quinn est toujours là

« Je suis désolée Quinn... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Rach... » lui répond machinalement Quinn qui s'est habituée à ces conversations à sens unique

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu restes près de moi... je ne te sers à rien Quinn... tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait peut être t'aider... »

« Je reste avec toi parce que je t'aime Rach... et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi... que... si ça doit être mes derniers moments.. je veux les passer avec toi.. »

« Tout est complètement de ma faute et je ne peux même pas t'aider... »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais... » reprend Quinn en tentant de poser sa main sur la joue de Rachel.

Rachel frissonne en sentant la main de Quinn sur son visage, elle ferme les yeux et se relève brutalement de son lit

« Tu dois arrêter de faire ça Quinn... Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que ça me fait de te savoir juste à côté de moi et de ne pas pouvoir t'aider... Alors tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolée Rach... »

« Laisse moi tranquille Quinn tu m'entends... je ne veux plus que tu sois ici...je ne veux plus de toi autour de moi tu m'entends... Va t'en et laisse moi tranquille... je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! »

« Rach... s'il te plaît non... laisse moi rester près de toi... »

« Va t'en Quinn ! Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici ! » hurle Rachel dans le vide

* * *

Rachel POV

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... pourquoi est ce que je lui parle comme ça... Elle est partie...je ne la sens plus... Quinn est partie...

« Quiiiiin... reviens... je suis désolée... »

Elle n'est plus là... non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça... j'ai encore besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit là près de moi, même si ça fait un mal de chien de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider... ça fait un mal de chien de la sentir aussi près de moi et de ne pas pouvoir la voir, l'entendre, la toucher...

Il faut que je la retrouve... que je la fasse revenir auprès de moi... L'hôpital... je dois aller à l'hôpital.. elle doit sûrement être partie là bas...

* * *

Narrateur POV

Rachel arrive devant la chambre de Quinn malgré l'interdiction d'une infirmière qui lui dit que les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées. Elle remarque un attroupement dans la chambre de la blonde et elle passe outre les ordres de l'infirmière qui la suit toujours

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici... les médecins s'occupent de votre amie »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Rachel affolée

« Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici... venez avec moi » reprend l'infirmière plus doucement pour essayer d'apaiser Rachel

« NON ! C'est mon amie qui est dans cette chambre... je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » répond Rachel en poussant l'infirmière pour se frayer un passage vers la chambre de Quinn

Quinn regarde Rachel dans le couloir se débattre avec l'infirmière, elle voudrait avoir la force de crier à Rachel de l'aider, mais elle sent toute énergie la quitter petit à petit.

« On va la perdre ! Une ampoule d'adrénaline et passer moi le chariot de Réa ! » hurle un médecin

Le petit monde s'exécute autour de lui, suivant ses ordres à la lettre pour tenter de conserver Quinn en vie.

Rachel observe la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux complètement impuissante, elle ne ressent presque plus Quinn dans la chambre et commence à comprendre ce qu'il est en train de se passer

« Laissez moi passer... je veux la voir.. » crie presque la brunette depuis le couloir

« Chargez les palettes... » continue le médecin sans se préoccuper de Rachel

« Quiiiin... ne pars pas Quinn je t'en prie... je suis désolée... reste avec moi Quinn... »

« Un... deux...trois... on décharge »

Rachel voit le corps de Quinn se soulever et retomber sur son lit sans aucune réaction, elle sent des bras l'entourer et la tirer en arrière.

« Rachel... viens avec moi... laisse faire les médecins » dit une voix doucement derrière elle

« Madame Fabray ? Non... vous ne comprenez pas... Quinn a besoin de moi... elle a besoin que je sois là... il faut que je lui dise de se battre et de rester... je ne sens presque plus sa présence et ce n'est pas bon signe... »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles Rachel ? » demande la mère de Quinn curieuse

« On recommence... Un... deux... trois... on dégage ! » répète le médecin en faisant de nouveau les mêmes gestes

Rachel regarde Judy avec désespoir, elle la prie du regard de la lâcher pour aller rejoindre Quinn, elle sait que la blonde à besoin d'elle auprès d'elle en ce moment et elle est prête à tout pour réussir à convaincre Quinn de rester auprès d'elle, de ne pas mourir. Elle se dégage des bras de Judy difficilement mais arrive malgré tout à revenir dans l'encadrement de la chambre de la blonde.

« Tu as intérêt de te battre Quinn tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes, de m'embrasser, et de mourir ! » continue de plaider Rachel

« Que quelqu'un la fasse sortir d'ici ! » dit le médecin gêné par les interventions de Rachel

« NON ! Quiiiin ! Je t'en prie reviens Quinn... JE T'AIME... j'ai besoin de toi Quinn ! »

« On a un rythme... elle est revenue... »

« Je veux la voir...j'ai besoin de la voir » supplie Rachel en regardant le médecin

« Vous pourrez la voir dans quelques minutes... mais pas longtemps... » répond le médecin en s'adressant à Judy et Rachel

* * *

Quinn POV

Elle m'aime... elle a dit qu'elle m'aimais... alors pourquoi je ne suis pas de retour dans mon corps, pourquoi je suis encore là, je n'y comprends rien, je croyais que c'était ça la clé pour me faire revenir complètement... Qu'est ce que je dois faire encore pour pouvoir revenir !

Elle s'approche de moi, enfin de mon corps puisqu'elle ne sait pas où je suis exactement, je la vois soupirer de soulagement tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle reprend la même position qu'hier à côté de moi sur mon lit et me prend la main...

Mais attends... je peux sentir sa main aujourd'hui... je peux sentir le contact... Oh Rachel... si tu savais comme c'est bon de pouvoir sentir ta main dans la mienne, enfin...

« Je suis désolée Quinn... je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça tout à l'heure.. je suis tellement désolée... tu ne me quittes plus d'accord... je veux que tu restes avec moi... tout le temps... »

« Je te le promets Rachel... »

Elle sursaute et lâche ma main précipitamment, est ce qu'elle m'a entendue ?

« Rachel ? »

« Je t'entends Quinn... je peux t'entendre... » me répond elle en regardant dans ma direction

« Oh mon dieu Rach... tu peux vraiment m'entendre ? »

Elle remue la tête énergiquement et retourne auprès de mon corps.

« Quinn... il faut que tu reviennes maintenant... j'ai tellement de choses à te dire... j'ai... je t'aime Quinn... je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je sais que j'ai tous ces sentiments en moi et que j'ai besoin de te les dire... J'ai besoin que tu reviennes pour m'aider à comprendre tout ça... j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi tu comprends... Je ne dis pas que tout va être facile entre nous, parce qu'il y a Finn et que je suis paumée... je suis complètement paumée... mais je refuse de te perdre sans t'avoir dis au moins une fois je t'aime... »

J'essaye de lui répondre, mais avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, toute la pièce s'assombrit et je me sens flotter dans les airs...

« Tu es prête Quinn... c'est maintenant ou jamais » me dit ma conscience qui m'apparaît dans un halo de lumière

« Est ce que ça va marcher ? Est ce que je vais me souvenir de tout ça ? »

« Je l'ignore Quinn... Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de revenir »

Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes... je sens une main chaude dans la mienne et des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon bras... j'essaye de rouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent une tonne... Je sens toujours cette main dans la mienne et j'arrive avec beaucoup d'efforts à bouger mon index, puis les autres doigts...

J'entends une voix qui crie à côté de moi et je sens une autre main qui me caresse le visage

« Elle se réveille... Elle a bougé... Elle se réveille ! »

* * *

**Bon ben voilà... avant dernier chapitre... =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre, je ne voulais pas aller trop loin avec cette histoire vu que j'en ai déjà une autre en cours, donc j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée aussi courte soit elle.. =) **

**Ecilia-b : Je me suis marrée aussi en imaginant Rachel avoir ce monologue à propos de la chaise... Ravie que cela t'ai plu... **

**prefabsprout : Nous y voici... et je connais tes envies d'happy ending... =) **

**ImxEmi : C'est en effet une très bonne idée d'avoir écouté le duo en même temps... ^^ **

**Merci encore à vous tous qui êtes présents à chaque nouvelle histoire... Ça me donne à chaque fois envie d'écrire encore plus... =) **

* * *

Quinn POV

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas bouger... j'ai un mal de tête horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'une famille d'éléphant a élu domicile dans mon crane, et qu'ils ne marchent pas tous au même pas... Et pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un est en train de crier dans mes oreilles que je me réveille, je sens bien que je me réveille, ce n'est peut être pas la peine d'alerter toute la population, appelez la télévision locale pendant que vous y êtes...

J'arrive à peine à discerner un halo de lumière qui provient du plafond à travers mes yeux entrouverts, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, j'arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux tellement mes paupières sont lourdes... Je sens une main chaude me caresser le visage, je dois rêver , cela ne peut pas être vrai... Je reconnaîtrai entre mille la douceur de la peau de Rachel... pourquoi est ce que Rachel serait en train de me caresser la joue... C'est sur, j'ai une bonne gueule de bois ou je suis encore complètement ivre d'ailleurs..

La douce sensation de chaleur sur ma joue ne dure que très peu de temps, bientôt j'entends plusieurs voix me parler, me demander tout un tas un de choses que je peine à comprendre... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer... j'ai la gorge sèche, j'essaie de dire quelque chose mais j'entends quelqu'un me dire de ne pas parler pour le moment... Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dicte mon attitude depuis que j'ai décidé de ne plus être sous les ordres de mon père, mais le ton doux et rassurant de la voix m'incite à suivre ses conseils.

Plusieurs personnes s'activent autour de moi, une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas m'appelle par mon prénom et je tente encore de lui répondre, mais il me précise de juste secouer la tête si je l'entend, ce que je fait... Il soulève ensuite une de mes paupières, une lumière fulgurante me transperce la rétine et il répète l'opération avec mon autre œil... Petit à petit je comprends que je suis à l'hôpital, que j'ai eu un accident de voiture et que mon état semble assez sérieux.

* * *

Rachel POV

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Quinn se réveille... il y à encore une demi heure elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque et maintenant elle se réveille.. C'est vraiment la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré, peut importe ce qui lui arrive, elle arrive toujours à se relever, même à tromper la mort pour revenir parmi nous...

Est ce qu'elle revenue parce que je lui ai dis que je l'aime ? Est ce que je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça pour essayer de ne pas voir la réalité en face... non... je ne l'ai pas rêvé, Santana était là aussi, elle a vu la chaise tomber tout comme je l'ai vue... Tout était bien réel, je le sais... Maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à expliquer à la mère de Quinn mon discours incompréhensible de tout à l'heure, peut être que si je lui dis tout simplement que je suis très fatiguée et que j'étais en plein délire elle me croira... ou pas... en même temps, je ne me vois pas lui dire que sa fille était près de moi depuis tout ce temps, je vais passer pour une folle c'est sur, enfin, encore plus folle...

Il faut que j'appelle Santana... elle va me tuer si elle sait que j'étais là et que je ne l'ai pas prévenue... mais elle va aussi me tuer si je la dérange pendant un moment intime avec Brittany, vu qu'hier elle a passé la majeure partie de sa journée avec moi, elle doit certainement rattraper le temps perdu... Tant pis, je prends le risque

**T'as intérêt que ce soit important Berry pour me déranger**

_Bonjour Santana... je me doutais un peu que j'allais te déranger, donc tu imagines que si j'ai pris le risque de t'appeler c'est que j'ai une excellente raison...Sinon, je ne me serai jamais permise de..._

**Accouche Berry !**

_Oui bien sur... Quinn se réveille..._

**Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour me le dire !**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot que j'entends la tonalité du téléphone qui m'indique que Santana a déjà raccroché... je m'attends à la voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre en m'assaillant de questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre... Le médecin m'a fait sortir de la chambre dès qu'il est arrivé pour prendre s'occuper de Quinn et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle depuis, pas plus que la maman de Quinn si j'en crois sa tête... Je devrais peut être aller lui parler, Quinn est sa fille quand même, elle a sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir...

« Madame Fabray... est ce que vous voulez un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller vous le chercher »

« Je te remercie Rachel mais ce n'est pas nécessaire... » me répond elle avec un doux sourire

« Est ce que vous avez des nouvelles ? »

« Pas plus que toi Rachel... Pourquoi tu étais là ? J'ai été prévenue par une infirmière que Quinn était de nouveau en arrêt, mais toi pourquoi tu étais là ? »

Je bafouille quelques mots, réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière pour tenter de lui donner une explication plausible

« Une intuition... j'ai eu une intuition... »

« Oh... je vois... Quinn sera contente que tu sois là... »

« probablement...cela lui fera plaisir de voir une amie...» je répond en baissant les yeux

« Tu sais très bien que tu es plus qu'une amie pour elle... il me semble qu'elle t'a parlé de ses sentiments pour toi pendant les essayages non ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux de surprise... Quinn a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère, et de toute évidence sa mère ne semble pas gênée pour en parler avec moi...

« Ne sois pas si surprise Rachel... Quinn se sentait très mal après ce petit incident si on peut dire... elle a eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un »

« Je comprends... je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'elle vous en parle à vous »

« Les choses ne sont pas souvent telles qu'on les croient... »

« A qui le dites vous... »

* * *

Narrateur POV

Rachel s'est assoupie dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Quinn en attendant son réveil pendant que Santana joue nerveusement avec son téléphone en faisant les cent pas dans la minuscule chambre. Elle regarde tour à tour la blonde et la brune et sourit en réalisant qu'elles se sont trouvées malgré toutes leur différences et leur passé plus que houleux. Elle rejoue dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Rachel en arrivant à l'hôpital.

**Je veux tout savoir tu m'entends... et ne perd pas ton temps à dire plus de cinq mots par phrase ou je risque de m'énerver !**

_Je me suis disputée avec Quinn ce matin_

Santana hausse un sourcil devant les propos de Rachel, se demandant comment elle à pu se disputer avec quelqu'un dans le coma

_Enfin pas vraiment disputée bien sur... elle ne m'a pas répondu... mais je lui ai crié dessus et je lui ai dis de me laisser tranquille, que je ne voulais plus d'elle autour de moi... et elle est partie... _

**Tu lui as appelé un taxi au moins ?**

_Santana ! _

**Ouais ok... continues... **

_Donc elle est partie et je me suis sentie tellement mal... je me suis sentie vide d'un coup... comme si je l'avais perdue à jamais... j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être complète..._

**Je vois ce que tu veux dire... **

_Vraiment ?_

**Qu'est ce que tu crois Berry ! J'ai un cœur...et je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse... si je devais perdre Brittany je ne serais plus jamais la même... **

Rachel remue la tête devant l'évidence des propos de Santana

_C'est là que j'ai compris... j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas la perdre.. _

**Ben il t'en a fallu du temps !**

_Excuse moi de n'être pas aussi évidente que toi... je n'ai jamais envisagé ressentir ça pour Quinn...enfin... je ne l'ai jamais verbalisé en tout cas... j'ai toujours pensé que Finn était mon grand amour_

**Conneries... **

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

**Finn et toi avez autant d'affinités que l'eau et le feu... je me demande même comment vous avez pu rester aussi longtemps ensemble**

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis ?_

**Pourquoi je te l'aurais dis ? Je te tolère à peine alors je ne vais sûrement pas te donner des conseils de couples**

_Oui... enfin bref... donc j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas perdre Quinn... je suis venue ici le plus vite possible... d'ailleurs je suis même presque sûre que j'ai du griller un ou deux feux rouges tellement je n'étais pas du tout... _

**BERRY !**

_Oui pardon... quand je suis arrivée Quinn était en arrêt cardiaque... encore... et je lui ai dis de se battre, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais... et elle est revenue.. elle s'est réveillée... _

**Tu penses réellement que Quinn est revenue parce qu'elle t'as entendue ? T'es vraiment allumée le Hobbit ! Tu sais que tu devrais manger de la viande, ça comblerait peut être les neurones qui te manquent...**

_Et comment tu l'expliques Santana ? Comment tu expliques qu'elle se soit réveillée à ce moment là ?_

**J'en sais rien... le hasard... le destin... la nouvelle lune ! Tout sauf tes conneries paranormales d'amour intersidéral ou je ne sais quoi... **

_Non intersidéral c'est entre des galaxies... ça serait plutôt_

**Ouais on s'en fout... en tout cas j'achète pas ces conneries**

_C'est la seule explication... comme dans les contes de fées... le véritable amour triomphe de tout et survit au delà de tout... _

**T'as piqué les Disney de Britt ou quoi ?**

_Écoutes.. je sais que c'est bizarre d'accord... et oui tu as peut être raison, j'ai peut être abusé de la caféine... mais les faits sont là... et je ne peux pas ignorer ce signe du destin... Quand Quinn m'a embrassée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être embrassée pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais là où je devais être, avec elle... _

**Donc tu es en train de me dire que parce que Quinn assure un max au niveau baiser tu remets toute ta vie en question**

_Non... ce n'est pas juste le baiser... c'est tout... c'est sa présence qui me rassure... son sourire qui me réchauffe... sa voix qui me donne des frissons... ce lien que je sens entre elle et moi depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue... _

**Tu ne ressens pas ça pour Finn donc ?**

_Non... avec Finn c'est différent... je l'aime... je l'aime vraiment, il est gentil et attentionné quand il veut... je me sens bien avec lui, mais j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il manque quelque chose à ma vie... _

**Donc... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

_Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin de parler avec Quinn avant... de découvrir ce qui se passe réellement entre nous... _

**Ok...**

_Quoi... juste Ok ? Tu ne trouves rien d'autre à me dire ?_

**Non... Ok... je suis à fond derrière toi Berry... j'ai toujours trouvé que ça manquait de lesbiennes à McKinley**

_Oh... _

Après avoir envoyé un nouveau texto à sa petite amie, Santana se rapproche de Quinn pour la regarder dormir... Elle est partagée entre l'envie de lui prendre la main, et sa fierté qui lui interdit de le faire au cas ou quelqu'un la verrait, quand Quinn remue les paupières, Santana se jette sur Rachel pour la réveiller

« Berry... on dirait que Casper se réveille »

« Hein... ? » demande Rachel encore toute endormie

« Quinn ! Elle se réveille je te dis ! »

Rachel saute sur ses jambes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour respirer, elle se précipite auprès de Quinn et prend la main de la blonde dans la sienne

« Quinn... tout va bien Quinn... on est là... Santana et moi... »

« Hey... » murmure Quinn en tournant doucement son visage vers la brunette

« Oh Quinn... tu nous as fait tellement peur... » lui répond Rachel en laissant échapper quelques larmes

« Chuuut... ne pleures pas... je vais bien maintenant... enfin je crois » continue Quinn dans un demi sourire

« Comment tu crois ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? » demande Rachel paniquée

« J'ai mal environ à chaque partie de mon corps... comme si j'étais passée sous un camion... » plaisante Quinn avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve... »

« Tu as envie de nous le raconter ? »

« Non... je ne crois pas... c'est assez bizarre.. »

« Oh crois moi... le bizarre on y est habituées maintenant... » répond Rachel en riant légèrement

Quinn regarde la main de Rachel qui est toujours dans la sienne et remarque qu'elle ne porte pas d'alliance, elle sourit à la brunette et sent un poids quitter sa poitrine

« Tu n'es pas mariée ? »

« Quinn... tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais me marier après ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non... bien sur que non... alors... c'est quand la nouvelle date ? »

Rachel sent sa poitrine se serrer en entendant la voix brisée de la blonde, elle ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Quinn lui pose cette question, toujours persuadée que Quinn est revenue pour elle.

« Il n'y en a pas Quinn... il n'y a pas de nouvelles date pour le moment... » répond simplement Rachel

« Oh... »

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte et un homme et deux femmes entrent sans attendre la permission. Une voix féminine commence à citer le dossier médical de Quinn sans prendre la peine de la regarder ou de lui adresser un simple bonjour. Une autre voix prend le relais pour donner les constantes et l'évolution de la patiente depuis sa sortie du coma 5 heures plus tôt.

L'homme vient se placer à côté de Quinn, lui offre un sourire radieux et lui tend la main.

« Bonjour Quinn... Je suis Adam Lambert, je suis ton médecin »

Quinn ouvre de grand yeux à la vue de l'homme à côté d'elle, elle sourit en retour à un homme noir portant une grande blouse blanche et murmure de manière presque inaudible

« C'est vous... »

« Oui c'est moi Quinn... je me suis occupée de toi depuis ton arrivée ici »

« Non c'est vous... je veux dire c'est vous... vous m'avez guidé pour sortir du coma... vous m'avez dit comment retrouver la force de revenir »

« Et bien.. c'est un peu mon métier en effet... je suis médecin donc mon rôle est de diagnostiquer et de donner les traitements adéquats » lui répond l'homme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil « On reviendra plus tard Quinn... je vois que vous avez de la visite »

Quinn regarde l'homme sortir de sa chambre encore plus confuse, elle se sent prête à enfin raconter son rêve si étrange à Rachel et Santana, mais elle n'est plus certaine qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un rêve après tout

« Rachel... est ce que j'étais avec toi ? » demande t-elle mi inquiète, mi curieuse

La brunette remue la tête vigoureusement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot

« Alors... ça veux dire que c'est vrai... »

« Oui c'est vrai Quinn... » répond Rachel sans lâcher son sourire éclatant

« Donc... ce que tu as dis... avant que je me réveille ? »

« C'est vrai aussi... je t'aime... et je me sens tellement idiote de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt »

« Tu m'as sauvée Rach... tu m'as ramenée à la vie... » reprend Quinn en laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenaient depuis son réveil

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez me faire gerber avec vos mièvreries ! » intervient alors Santana pour éviter de céder elle aussi à l'émotion qui la gagne

« Méfies toi S... je pourrais bien faire tomber quelques chaises ici et là » lui répond Quinn sachant que la latina est sur le point de céder

« Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit Fabray tu vas regretter d'être revenue d'entre les morts je te préviens ! »

« Je n'étais pas morte Santana... mais moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver... » dit Quinn en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à s'approcher « Merci... »

« De quoi tu me remercies au juste ? » demande Santana confuse

« De ne pas avoir allumé l'eau de la douche... d'avoir été là pour Rachel... d'être son amie... »

« Le coma a définitivement abîmé ton cerveau... il n'y a aucun moyen que Rachel et moi soyons amies » répond la latina avec un air de défi

« Rachel hein... » commente Quinn en souriant...

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez entendu... je te laisse avec ton Hobbit... parce que quand j'ai été interrompue ce matin, j'étais très agréablement occupée... et je compte bien reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée... » déclare Santana en quittant la chambre de Quinn

…

« Sa façon à elle de dire qu'on a besoin d'intimité je présume » dit doucement Rachel en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la blonde

« Tu la connaît... elle préférerai se couper une main plutôt d'admettre qu'elle se préoccupe des autres » répond Quinn hypnotisée par le regard de Rachel

Un silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes filles sans qu'elles ne se quittent du regard, tellement de questions restent muettes tandis qu'elles se dévorent des yeux

« Donc... » commence Quinn

« Oui... » répond faiblement Rachel

« Tu as l'intention de me le donner ce baiser que tu m'as promis... ou tu comptes juste me regarder pendant des heures »

Quinn voit Rachel s'approcher d'elle lentement, elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres instinctivement connaissant déjà l'effet que les lèvres de la brunette vont avoir sur les siennes, elle lâche un soupir quand elle voit Rachel effectuer la même action au même moment. La brunette se penche d'avantage vers Quinn et leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin, d'abord tendrement, un chaste baiser rempli de tendresse, puis Rachel approche son corps de celui de Quinn et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Le deuxième baiser est plus appuyé, leurs langues se retrouvent comme la première fois avec facilité et avidité, elles s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la tragédie qui les a réunies, oubliant le reste du monde pour s'abandonner l'une à l'autre, ne prêtant aucune attention à la femme souriante et au jeune homme brisé qui sont dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Judy attire Finn loin du spectacle qui s'offre à lui pour lui éviter de souffrir d'avantage de voir celle qui était sa fiancée il y a encore quelques heures embrasser celle qui fut autrefois sa petite amie, elle lui prend la main et lui déclare avec la plus grande sincérité « Un grand amour ne se trouve qu'une fois...Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin qui réunit deux êtres et elles ont trouvé le leur ... Tu trouveras aussi celui qui t'es destiné... »

…

Quinn referme le livre illustré qu'elle vient de lire à ses enfants devant leur grande cheminée, une petite fille blonde s'installe sur ses genoux pendant qu'un petit garçon brun à peine plus âgé prend possession des genoux de sa deuxième maman.

« Est ce qu'il à trouvé son chemin ? » demande le jeune garçon en admiration devant sa mère

« Oui mon chéri... ton oncle Finn à trouvé son chemin.. » lui répond la femme brune qui le tient dans ses bras « Et maintenant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher »

« Non » répondent ensemble les deux jeunes enfants « On veux encore l'histoire de maman Q »

Rachel regarde sa femme avec tendresse et dépose un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils « demain vous aurez une autre histoire que maman Q à écrit... elle vous racontera l'histoire de ces deux merveilleux enfants qui ont étés adoptés par deux mamans qui les aiment très fort... mais comme je vous l'ai dis... c'est une autre histoire... »

* * *

**Voilà... c'est fini... je vous l'accorde que c'est assez mielleux, mais j'avais besoin de ça après ''On My Way''... =) **

**Merci encore à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire et de laisser des messages, vous êtes géniaux... **

**D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une drôle de surprise dans ma boite mail et je peux vous dire que j'ai été très flattée de découvrir que quelqu'un m'a demandé l'autorisation de traduire mes histoires en italien... Alors... merci à vous tous qui me donnez envie d'écrire encore plus... Je suis toujours en mode mielleux hein... je vais retrouver mon mode sadique pour la suite de mon autre histoire.. =) **

**See you later... xoxo **


End file.
